It Was All A Dream
by GGLauren
Summary: Charles Bass, Nathaniel Archibald and Daniel Humphrey sent are off to the beaches of Normandy for D-Day on 6 June, 1944. Which of their wives will be receiving a letter home of the tragic news? World-War II. Chuck & Blair, Serena & Dan, Nate & Jenny


Traveling Solider

Charles Bass, Nathaniel Archibald and Daniel Humphrey sent are off to the beaches of Normandy for D-Day on 6 June, 1944. Which of their wives will be receiving a letter home of the tragic news? World-War II. Chuck & Blair, Serena & Dan, Nate & Jenny

A/N: I seem to be writing a lot about death. This is my second story about ragedy. I'm sorry for sounding so cold! I just find it so intriguing about writing the beauty of life and how it can be changed in the blink of an eye. The reason why I am writing about this is because A) it hasn't been done to our beloved Gossip Boys B) I'm learning about World War II in History class. **Please comment!**

* * *

"Alright boys, this is it. Two years of planning this damn thing and I bloody hell hope y'all know where your supposed to go. Shake one mans' hand because it may be your last to them!" General Brostoff shouts seeing a boat full of American soldiers nervously approaching France on the shores of Omaha Beach.

"I love you like a brother, mate." Dan Humphrey whispers to Nathaniel Archibald's ear.

"Let's try to stick together." Nate shouts to Dan and his best friend, Charles Bass.

"Yeah, like that'll happen! See you at the end." Chuck shouts.

"Alright, all approach Omaha Beach! All systems a-go! GO, GO, GO!" Sgt. Brostoff screams and all soldiers take off abruptly. Shots are fired and the Nazi's are taking action to this unexpected attack by the Canadian, American and British soldiers.

Dan takes out a gold locket and inside there is a picture of his wife, Serena Van Der Woodsen and kisses it tenderly.

Chuck does the sign of the cross, "I love you, Blair."

Nate breathes in and out while staring at the gloomy sky of a Tuesday morning, "All for you, Jen."

The shredding screech coming from the enemy's machine gun was taking over the ears of all fifty-thousand soldiers in combat. Blood filled the ocean of all the lost soldiers that could not touch the sand of the beach.

June 6th, 1944, 11:31am

Daniel made his way through the trenches after the first stage of the raid. He was followed by Nate who suffered a minor womb in his right elbow.

"Check all the wounded for their ammo and bring it up here, over!" Dan shouted while reloading his RPD.

"Where Charles?" Nate shouted worriedly.

"Who knows! We don't have time for this bull shit! He'll be fine!" Dan responded hopelessly.

"He cannot be far!"

"Pvt. Ryan, take cover of my range and use firearm Northeast of East on the hill and take out them bastards!"

"All for duty, sir!" Pvt. Ryan shouts.

1:23pm

"Nathaniel!"

Nate turned his head down, feeling the tugging on his left ankle resulting in seeing his best friend with a stained blood patch soaking through his army green on his right thigh.

"Chuck, it's going to be alright, mate. You're not going to die. Medics, medics! We need a medic!" he whispers doing his best taking the bullet out of his tender leg. Just then, a soldier with a red cross patch sowed on his upper arm rushes to help a nervous Charles.

"Nathaniel, don't worry about me. Go back to duty with Humphrey."

Nate reaches to funnel trench twenty minutes later and sees two recruits and one private circling a perished soldier lying there.

"It's Cpt. Humphrey, sir." Pvt. Ryan says sorrowfully.

The heavy heart of Nate Archibald fell to the ground in the inch of a second and did the sign of the Holy cross.

_July 27__h__, 1944_

Serena washed the dishes in the kitchen of her and Daniel's farm on the outskirts of East Hampton, New York and saw a black police vehicle coming up the driveway, leaving a cloud of dust behind. She rushes to the front door, watching Charles Bass and Nathaniel Archibald get out of the back seat while being followed by the General. Serena broke down onto her porch.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When the letter says a soldier's comin' home_

Serena, Jenny, Nate, Chuck, Blair, Rufus, Lily, Alison all circled around the grave of their beloved husband, brother, friend and son. It was a beautiful warm summer day with white clouds letting the sun break through.

The words "Daniel Jonah Humphrey, 1921-1944" never implemented in Serena's mind but will stay there eternally. Her and Dan had a special love and _that _will live on forever.

The priest concluded the funeral with a "Rest in peace, Daniel" and Serena felt a poke on her back which caused her to turn around, but saw nothing.

Everyone had left but Dan's wife who sat there staring at her husband's grave for hours. Serena then felt another poke on her shoulder but seeing nothing as she turned around for the second time. After turning again to face the grave of her loved one, she saw a man with brown and curly with brush cut hair in the distance. He was wearing his army green uniform and stood around six foot tall.

Serena abruptly got up and started walking curiously towards the unknown man in a field filled with bright yellow dandelions. Heavy flowing tears of joy started coming out as she picked the sides of her dress up and let her long, flowing gold hair play with the wind and sprinted to the love of her life.

"This can't be real." Serena said as she cupped Dan's face between her hands.

"It is to you, but for anyone else it isn't, baby." he whispered in her hair.

"Why did this have to happen? You're supposed to be here with me, alive!" she said, looking down while sobbing.

"I may be gone, but never doubt that I'm never with you one second out of your life. I love you."

Just then Serena woke up from her nightmare in the king-sized bed that she shares with her husband, Dan who was sleeping just to the right of her. It was all a dream.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Dan murmurs while startling Serena in the process.

"A terrible dream. What's the date today?"

"Um, December 24th, 2009? Why?"

It was all a dream, but so close it could have been reality.


End file.
